Running Slow
by 13blackcats
Summary: Life has been quiet for Morgan. Morgan Le Fay that is. She was cursed with immortality and now she's calling in a favor from Mr. Tall. POV of Her and Darren.
1. Morgan

Disclaimer( I do not own the Darren Shan saga, I am not that talented. But for now I do own Morgan Le Fay (my character), her story and so, so forth.  
  
It's all relative.  
  
Silently sitting in his trailer, in the dark, thinking, half trapped in my own mind, ready... ready for anything...except what happened next. 


	2. Darren

Mr. Tall called me over. I had been working with Evra, gathering food  
for the Leftie and the others. Silently I went over to him. Evra looked  
at him curiously he beckoned for him too. We followed him to his trailer  
door where he stood silently for a few moments, thinking to himself.  
Finally he nodded and opened the door. A pale figure seemed blinded for  
a moment, covering its face with its arm. He ushered us in and we stood  
there blinking. The figure, a pale girl, about Evra's height, got up and  
crossed the room in a few strides. She talked in a hushed way to Mr.  
Tall in a funny language. They stopped talking and she looked over his  
shoulder at me, blinking slowly looking at me, as if she was looking into  
my soul, as if she was reading my life's story like an open book.  
Her hair was messily tied back, half in a bun, the rest hanging around  
her face. She was deathly pale, a vampire, I thought. Her eyes were  
mismatched, one an emerald green, the other a purple, that reminded me of  
a rock I saw in a museum once. She wore all black, a turtleneck, a pair  
of pants and a black coat over that. Her boots were black also, half  
laced about to fall off it seemed. She smiled and said some thing; to me  
it seemed, in that funny language. I suppose I just stared because then  
she said. 


	3. Morgan

"You must be Signore Crepsley's assistant. So young, yes, younger  
than most." I replied in English this time. He blinked for a moment,  
rather like an owl.  
"Y-y-yeah I am." He said looking amazed. I turned back to Signore  
Tall.  
"So it is settled then." I sensed the boy's disbelief and before he  
opened his mouth I said, "Word travels fast in the Underground."  
"The Underground?" He said.  
"The Underground is a sort of- safe haven, shelter, for freaks who are  
in hiding or aren't traveling with the Cirque." This time the second boy  
spoke; I turned to look at him. He had sort of long yellow-green hair,  
snake eyes, and a few scales. "I was there a few months ago."  
I nodded and averted my eyes not wanting to stare; he had a sort of  
aura around him that fascinated me.  
"You can share a tent with Truska. Why don't you two show her the way  
then get back to work." Signore Tall said this. I nodded. I bent down  
to pick up my rucksack, a cat carrying case and a birdcage.  
  



	4. Darren

We showed her to Truska's tent. We were silent the entire time.  
Breaking the silence Evra asked if he needed her to carry something. She  
smiled and shook her head.  
"No, thank you but I can manage. Are either of you allergic to cats?"  
She responded in with an odd accent.  
Both of us just shook our heads. She leaned down dropping her  
backpack and setting down the cage. She opened the cat carrier and said  
something in her funny language. A black cat with a crescent moon shape  
on its fore head was coaxed out. It looked at us. I jumped at the  
sight. One of its eyes was gold the other a normal green. Evra, being  
more polite, just cocked his head saying nothing.  
She picked up the case and tossed it up and it disappeared. I looked  
at Evra and he looked back. We led her to the tent, where Truska just  
smiled and shook her hand. Before she went in she turned and looked at  
us.  
"Thank you." She said quietly. I noticed she had the same crescent  
shape on her forehead. She ducked into the tent before I could say  
anything.  
  



	5. Morgan

I ducked into the tent the coolness hitting my face. I had sensed  
their shock when they saw Guinevere (A/N Guinevere =Her cat). I set  
Lancelot's (A/N Lancelot=her Raven) cage on a table Truska had set out  
for me. I gazed around the tent. There was a screened area in a corner  
for dressing. Trunks were stacked up around the tent. The beds were on  
either side, a trunk at each end. I grinned at Truska. She had always  
been one of my closest friends. We met in the Underground a few years  
ago. I set my rucksack on the trunk at the end of my bed. I opened  
Lance's cage telling him to behave himself. He looked at me with his  
golden eye and black eye telling me that he always behaved himself.  
I just rolled my eyes. Lying on my bed were some new clothes. A lovely  
skirt, corset and blouse. Truska told me there was more in the trunk for  
me to keep. She knew I was never good with needle and thread and that I  
was always in need of proper attire. Going behind the screen I put the  
clothes on and combed out my hair, tying a scarf into it. When I looked  
into a mirror I looked like a gypsy. I grinned at her. It was perfect.  
  



End file.
